The Past,the present,and the future
by prettysailorsaturn
Summary: what happens when nami finds out that zolo,not only has two sisters,but he's also from the future? namixzolo setsuna meiohxseto kaibalater chapters
1. Chapter 1

summary:What happens when nami finds out that zoro,not only has two sisters but also comes from the future?zoroxnami setoxsetsuna(later chapters)

I don't own,one piece,sailor moon and the sailor scouts,inuyasha,or yugioh.

past,present future part 1

"Lunch time!"Sanji yelled from the kitchen as Luffy ran inside screaming,

"meat,meat,meat,meat!"Usopp following close behind

"No eating untill my beautiful nami get's here!"Sanji told them.

"Aww,but we're hungry!"cried Luffy.

"Oh Nami,wheer are you!"Sanji called,  
his eyes turning into hearts.

"Coming Sanji!"yelled Nami,stepping out of her room.As she started walking towards the kitchen she saw Zoro,  
smiling as he read what looked like a letter.

"Zoro,what are you reading?"she asked him in her sweetest voice.Zoro froze,he stuck the pieces of paper in his sash as fast as lightning.He looked at the floor.

"Zoro."Nami spoke.He didn't answer.

"Zoro,answer me!"she yelled at him.  
He slowly got up,and walked to his room.as he opened the door he looked at Nami,who was now following him.

"It was nothing,now leave me alone!"he said,a worried look on his face.He walked into his room,and slammed the door.

"Did Zoro just look scared?"thought Nami.

Later that day,while everyone was seated at the kitchen,ready to eat dinner Luffy asked,"Where's Zoro,he wasn't down for lunch,and now it's dinner time and he's still not here!"

"Good,that marimo desereves to stay in his room."said Sanji.

"Nami,you saw Zoro last,go get him."ordered Luffy.

"I don't want to,Ussop,why don't you get him."said Nami.

"Me,last time I tried to knock on his door,he almost killed me!"said Ussop.they all stared at Nami,a silence falling apon them.

"Fine,I'll get him."said Nami,leaving the kitchen,as she opened Zoro's bedroom door,she saw Zoro wasn't in there,neither were his three swords.

"He must be out training."thought Nami.  
his room was completely dark,she looked towards his bed,the paper he was reading,earlier that day was resting on his pillow.  
She walked towards his bed,looked around,and then sat down.With a sly smile she grabbed the paper,and started reading,  
this was what it said,

Dear brother, I will not bother in using my name,since my identitey does not exist in this time,  
the golden age of piracey.Kikyo and I knew you'de be leaving,once we time traveled to the twentyfirst century to find our parents.the evil Kikyo saw in her vision has not appeared yet,but her visions seem to get darker and darker by day.I worry that she won't be able to controll then soon.I think she should stop using her shikon jewl,or whatever she calls it,to look into the future,it's dangerouse!I don't want to worry you,so on to another topic.  
I want to see you brother,we all do.why can't we just use our communicators?I know you don't want to cuase a distortion in the time line,but we miss you, all we want is for you to achive you'r dream as the worlds greatest swordsman,so if you don't want usto use our communicators,we won't,although this century sucks without you here.  
But I have good news,Seto and Setsuna mama finaly told Harukapapa and Michiru mama that they were you know,boyfriend ,girlfriend,and when Seto told Setsunamama that they were married in the future,she nearely fell over the table ,if Seto hadn't cought her,she would have fallen overboard,as a pirate might say.she was angry,happy,and surprised at the same time.  
Angry becouse we time traveled,happy that she knows she has a family,and doesn't need to guard the time line for an eternity anymore,(since she is not aloud to see her own future)and she was surprised to find out she had three children in the future.Seto and Setsunamama turned so red,I think it was a shade never seen before.That's whats been happening around here.Setsuna mama is realy worried about you Zoro.Although Seto's smiling more now,he says he is not worried about you,but he is,we can tell.  
So many things have been happening,I bet it's the same crazziness on you're ship.Kikyo and I realy must visit you soon,that is if you want us to.I'm expecting a letter back Zoro,do you know how hard it was to send this?

love always Hotaru.

"Nami what the..."she herd Zoro say from behind her.She instantly froze,she turned to face him,the paper still clutched in her hand.  
Zoro grabbed it so fast,Nami didn't realize he had it untill she looked at him,his face red with anger,his hand was in a fist now,  
still holding the paper.Nami slowly got up from his bed,and walked backwards towards the door slowly.As she turned to open the door she herd a thud,she turned her head slightly,she was face to face with Zoro's sword.

cliffhanger!-


	2. Chapter 2

the past,the present,the future part:2

"Kikyo,when do you think Roronoa'll get my letter?asked Hotaru,while she leaned on the windowsill.  
"Hotaru,he'll send you a letter when he has time."Kikyo stated calmly. "But it took me two weeks to figure out how to send it,two weeks to send it,and five hourse waiting for him to send me a letter back."she replyed. "I miss him."whispered Hotaru,her eyes filling up with unshed tears. "We all do."Kikyo whispered back,walking over to her.  
"But don't worry,I'll bet he's just,trying to figure out what to write."she tried to reasure her.  
"But if you called him Roronoa,don't expect a reply."Kikyo said,smiling.  
"I know,that's why I just called him Zoro."Hotaru replyed hugging her older sister. "Shh,don't let Seto hear you say Zoro's name,he'll rip you're head off,Seto was realy angry though,that Zoro didn't want to take over kaiba corp in the future,becouse he wanted to be the best swordsman."Kikyo whispered.  
Hotaru let go of Kikyo,as she jumped off the windowsill , landing on the sofa.She ran to the kitchen where the outer senshi and Seto Kaiba were drinking coffee and tea.While Haruka and Seto gave each other dirty looks,  
Michiru and Setsuna stared at them,to see who would yell first.  
"So,Setsuna,I'm so happy for you."Michiru said smiling."Finding out about you're future must have been so exiting"  
"Thank you Michiru."Setsuna replyed blushing."I was realy surprised"  
"Hnn,I would have been angry,finding out that I marry a rich pompess jerk."Haruka said,takeing a sip of her coffee.  
"Was that directed towards me,Tenoh?"Kaiba asked angrily,leaning towards Haruka.They did not notice Hotaru standing at the door.  
"What if it was."Haruka replyed.  
"Do I hint jealousy in you're voice,Kaioh,I think Tenoh has feelings For every pretty girl she seese."Kaiba said.  
Haruka stood up,while MichIru stared threateningly at Kaiba.Seto also stood up.  
"What's happening?"Kikyo asked Hotaru as she walked next to her.  
"Thier fighting again."Hotaru said.  
"I wonder if Zoro's day has been any better than this."said Kikyo

"Zoro."Nami said frightendly,as she turned to look at him.The letter was now sticking out of his sash,and his normal grey eyes were now replaced by blue ones.(just like Kaiba's eyes)  
"Why did you read the letter?"he screamed at her.  
Nami leaned on the door."I,I didn't read it."she stuttered.  
"Don't lie,if you hadn't read it,you wouldn't have been so afraid."he told her angrily.  
"You tell anyone about this letter,and I'll cut you in half."he said his blue eyes still staring at her.  
"Ok,I won't tell anyone,I promise."Nami told him.  
"Nami,where are you?"Sanji called from the kitchen.  
Zoro,took his sword out of the door and put it back to it's resting place,with his other swords by his side.His eyes turned back to grey dots,as Nami walked out of his room still frightend,Zoro following right behind her.  
They walked into the kitchen at the same time,Nami sat down,and Zoro sat right next to her.  
"Where were you guys?"asked Sanji.  
"We were disscussing some matters,you shitty cook,why do you care so much."Zoro said.  
"I care about Nami,you cabbage head."Sanji stated.  
"Whatever."said Zoro as he glared at Sanji then at Nami.

After dinner Zoro followed Nami to her room.  
"What are you doing,you've been following me since dinner time."Nami yelled at him.  
"I just want to make sure you don't blab."Zoro replyed.Nami couldn't stand it anymore,she pulled him inside her room.  
"We're suppose to be friends,and you threatening me and not trusting me is not what friends do!"she screamed at him.  
"And invading my privacy and reading a letter addressed to me not you,is what friends are suppose to do?"Zoro yelled back.  
he had a point there.  
"I'm sorry,I'm sorry for invading you're privacy,but you should trust me more,I've given you reasons to not trust me,but I swear I won't tell anyone about what I read."Nami said."do you belive me?"she asked.  
Zoro sighed."Fine,I'm sorry for threatening you,and for not trusting you,but if you tell anyone,it'll cuase a distortion in the time line,wich could cuase the end of the world."Zoro explaind.  
Nami never thought Zoro could be so smart,possebly smarter than her,and those blue eyes looked great on him,it made him look sexier than usual.  
"Nami,are you listening?"Zoro asked her.  
"Wha,oh yah,distortion,end of the world,I herd you."she said blushing.  
"How could I even think that?"Nami thought staring at the ground.  
"Are you sick or something,you're all red."Zoro told her.  
"I'm fine realy."she told him "Well,I was talking about that,but I also told you,I don't know what to write back ."Zoro told her.  
"Then I'll help you."Nami said,smiling up at him.  
Zoro stared at her,"ok,I need the help anyway."he said.  
"Zoro,how do you're sisters look like?"Nami asked him.  
"I have a picture of them,but they don't look like me,at all."Zoro replyed,he pulled a duel monsters card from his pocket,it was just like the one Kaiba had around his neck.Zoro opened it,the picture had the three of them dressed in thier Mugen Gakuen High School uniforms,Hotaru was hugging Zoro around the waist,and smiling,Kikyo was clinging onto Zoro's arm,and was also smiling,Zoro had his other hand on top of Hotaru's head,smiling at the camera.  
"Wow,his sisters are so pretty."Nami thought.  
"See,they don't look like me at all!"Zoro said luaghing.  
"Well,you're sister with short hair has the same shape as you're mouth,and you're sister with long hair has you're face shape and eyebrows."Nami pointed out.  
Zoro looked at the picture.  
"I've never noticed that,you're right"  
Zoro smiled at Nami,Nami blushed.  
"You're all red again,are you sure you're not sick?"Zoro asked her.  
"I'm sure."Nami said.  
"Uh,alright then,we'll reply tomarrow,just in case you are sick,you should sleep."Zoro told her.  
"Ok."Nami said.  
But as Zoro stepped out the door Sanji was walking towards him.  
"Why were you in my bueatiful Nami's room,Nami has he hurt you?"he asked her,his eyes turned into hearts.  
"No Sanji,we were just talking."Nami told him.  
"About what."he asked Zoro.  
Zoro stuttered."uh"  
"It was all over now."thought Zoro. 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own,one piece,sailor moon and the sailor scouts,inuyasha,or yugioh.

past,present future part 3 please review.

"It was all over now."thought Zoro.  
"Uh,we.."Zoro said,but Nami inturupted him.  
"I was trying to explain to Zoro how I navigate by the stars and weather,but his head is so thick he didn't understand."she said knocking on Zoro's head.  
"I can understand that."said Sanji smugly.  
"You better hold you're tongue before it gets cut off."Zoro warned,putting his hand on one of his swords.  
"Whatever."Sanji said,walking to his room.  
"That smug little bastard."Zoro whispered.  
"Atleast he didn't find out."Nami told him yawning.  
"Ya,but next time he's about to find out,don't insult my head."replyed Zoro.  
"Goonight."Zoro said walking into his room.  
Nami smiled and whispered,"goodnight."

The next morning Kikyo was up before everyone else,she sat in her temple outside Seto's manchon, staring into the fire.  
She put her hands around the jewl and said,"shikon jewl,show me Zoro's where abouts."she opened her eyes and stared at the fire,an image of Zoro sleeping on the side of his face with his butt sticking out appeared.  
"Same old sleeping habits."Kikyo stated smiling.  
"Kikyo!"yelled Hotaru from outside.Kikyo lost her consentration,and the image dissapeared.  
"If Hotaru finds out about me being able to check on Zoro through the fire,she'll never stop bugging me,but atleast I can reasure her." Kikyo thought.  
"Kikyo,what are you doing?"Hotaru asked from the doorway.  
"Just medditating,but I'm done."Kikyo said standing up.  
Hotaru smiled,"good,now you can make me a snack,or better,breakfast"  
"Fine,but we better get ready for school first,it's 6:15,school starts at 7:00."Kikyo explained.  
"Easy."Hotaru said,getting a grey device with a red button on it,out of her pajama pocket.She held it in front of her pj's and pressed the button.Her pj's turned into her school uniform.she then held it in front of Kikyo,her priestess clothing turned into her school uniform as well.  
"Hotaru!"Kikyo yelled grabbing the device.  
"Do you want to cuase a ripple in the timeline?"she scolded.  
"Sorry."hotaru said hanging her head.  
"I realy didn't mean it."Hotaru apologised.  
"...,comeon,let's go inside."Kikyo said putting her hand on Hotaru's shoulder.  
"Hotaru,why don't you just ask the cook to make you something,that's why Seto hired him."Kikyo said,as they walked across the lawn.  
"You're cooking is better than his."Hotaru said smiling.  
"Fine,fine,let's go."Kikyo said,but as they entered the kitchen they froze, at the door way,there sitting on the kitchen table was setsuna,kaiba kissing her,his arms wrapped around her waist.  
"Talk about good morning kisses." Hotaru statted.Seto let go of Setsuna.Kikyo grabbed Hotaru,and ran out the door.But then ran back and grabbed both of thier black school brief casess.  
"I better start heading to kaiba corp."Kaiba said,grabbing his silver brief case.  
"Right."Setsuna said,jumping off the table and fixing her skirt.Kaiba smirked at setsuna,befor walking out the door.Leaving her blushing blood red in the kitchen.  
"Ok,we're finaly done!"Zoro said leaning on his chair.  
"You sound like if it was the hardest thing you've ever done."Nami said,putting her hands on her hips.  
"It sure was."Zoro said getting up.He opened one of his drawers,and pulled out a silver,clear,oval,shaped box out.  
He opened it, put the letter inside and closed it.A low grinding sound was herd.  
"I think it ripped it."Nami said.  
"No,that's just the noise it makes since it's processing it to the future."Zoro explained.  
"Oh."Nami said intreged.  
Zoro stared at her.  
"She's so cute when she isn't bitching about something."Zoro thought.  
"Wait,what am I thinking,I don't mean it that way,well,I don't know what I mean,but,I,I,I just gotta stop thinking!"Zoro yelled inside his head.  
He closed his eyes,his heart pounding,finaly the noise stopped.  
"Ok it's done."Zoro said,looking for the machine,his eyes still closed.  
"What are you doing Zoro?"Nami asked him annoyed.  
"Looking for the box."Zoro responded,eyes still closed.  
"Open you're eyes,or have you forgotten how you're eyelids work?"Nami said angrily.  
"No,I just can't stand looking at you."Zoro teased opening his eyes.  
"Ok then,you don't need my help anymore,so see you."Nami said,getting up and leaving.Even though Zoro was just jokeing her fealings were hurt.  
"Why am I upset,he says things like that all the time,and I know he was just kidding."Nami whispered to herself.  
"I can't belive I thought that,about her!"thought Zoro."I need help,and I know who's the right person to ask.  
"I'ts times like this I wish school was longer."Hotaru said to her sister.  
"I know."Kikyo replyed,looking at the ground.  
"Hey,is that Harukapapa?"Hotaru pointed out.kikyo looked up,right on time to see haruka's yellow convertable stop in front of them.  
"Hey,you guys need a lift."haruka said,taking off her sunglasses.They smiled as they got in,Kikyo taking the front seat,and Hotaru the back.  
"So Harukapapa,why'ed you pick us up,where's Michirumama?"Hotaru asked .  
"I wanted to make sure someone picked you guys up,becouse if you asked you're idiot father,he wouldn't have cared,no offence."Haruka explained.  
"I'ts ok,his future self is much better than his past self."Hotaru said sadly,she was biggining to miss her father.  
"Our father even said so,the future one."Kikyo said,also sad.  
"She had a concert to perform,but I told her I'd meet her in her dressing room after I dropped you guys off at home."Haruka said,trying hard not to blush.  
"Thank you Haruka,but you didn't need to pick us up,we're in high school,we can walk home."Kikyo said.  
"I know,I just wanted to do something nice for you guys,since you're stuck with that rich jerk."Haruka replyed angrily ,as she clenched the car's stiring wheel tighter.  
"I bet she's trying to tell Seto he's a bad father,without actualy saying it."Hotaru whispered to Kikyo.They tried to hide thier laughter,but Haruka just glared at them.  
"We're here!"Hotaru said cheerily.as she hopped out of the car and opened the door.Seto was typing on his laptop,a coffe mug next to him.He didn't seem to notice her.Hotaru walked on her tipytoes behind Seto.  
As he was about to take a sip from his coffee hotaru yelled,"aieeee"  
Seto jumped up,spilling the dark brown liquid all over his face and trench coat screaming,"ahh!"from fright,and the burning of the coffee.  
Hotaru hit the floor in a fit of laughter.Haruka and Kikyo laughing from the door way.Seto growled,glaring at Hotaru.Then he turned around to see Haruka and Kikyo.  
"What are you doing here Tenoh?"Kaiba said coldly.  
"Dropping them off at home,Kaiba."Haruka said,with the same cold tone.  
"You would have forgotten,since you're too busy typing on you're inaniment object."Haruka finished.  
"Are you calling me a bad person."Kaiba said menacingly.  
"Not only that,but a bad father too."Haruka stated.Kaiba was red,not only becouse of the coffee burn,but anger as well.  
"Get out."Kaiba growled,pointing at the door.the luaghter stopped.  
"I don't have a problem with that,I can't stand looking at you for more than a minute."Haruka said as she walked out the door.  
"You,upstairs."Kaiba said,pointing to Hotaru,as he tried to control his anger.  
"Why!"Hotaru said getting up.  
"For this."he said,pointing at his now brown trench coat.  
"Hmph."Hotaru said walking up the stairs.  
"Scaredy cat."she whispered.Kikyo looked at Kaiba,then at Hotaru,then walked outside,grabbed the mail and stepped inside again.  
"You know,bleech can get that out."Kikyo said going through the mail,her face lit up,but she quickly stopped smiling and hid the letter she was holdng in her uniform sleeve.  
"If you're from the future,how come you know so much about the past."Kaiba said,doubtingly.  
"I did as much reserch as I could,before we got here."Kikyo explained.  
"Right,but I still have doubts."Kaiba stated.Kikyo smiled.  
"So,why was Setsuna here so early in the morning?"she asked him queriously.  
Kaiba turned red and said,"I,I,I,forgot my cellphone at Kaioh's mansion,she was bringing it to me"  
Kikyo smiled slyly,"Don't worry,I belive you."she hugged him and ran upstairs.she knocked on Hotaru's door.  
"Hotaru,Zoro replyed."she whispered.The door swung open,Kikyo showd her the letter,Hotaru grabbed it,as she started crying her eyes out.  
"Finaly."she whispered.she carefully opened it,and unfolded the letter,it said,

What's up,  
I'm glad the secrets out,now you guys don't have to be so carefull around Michiru and Haruka .  
I'm also glad that Setsuna's happy.Tell her not to worry about me,I'll be fine.And I gess we can use the communicators,  
just be extremely carefull.Kikyo needs to take it easy,we need her to be able to controll her visions,or we're all doomed.  
There has been craziness on the ship,our navigator found out about you two,so she's in the secret now too.Don't worry,though she promised she wouldn't tell.About you two visiting us soon,I'll have to get back to you on that.Not much to say,so I'll end it here,but Nami want's to say something,so the rest of the letter,she wrote,I'll sign off with these words,  
I miss you guys,but I have to fullfill my dream,and promise.  
your bro,  
Zoro.  
"What did you tell Zoro about my visions."Kikyo asked Hotaru angrily.  
"Nothing important,but if Zoro let this girl Nami in on our secret,why do you think he'd do that,he's so carefull with time traveling."Hotaru wondered.  
"I bet he has a thing for her."Kikyo answered.  
"Yes,or he wouldn't have told her,he would have denied it,this makes me want to go see him even more."Hotaru mischieviously said.  
"But before we do that Hotaru,let's read what his girlfriend has to say."Kikyo said,unfolding the other letter.

Dear sisters of Zoro,

My name is Nami,  
How are you two,I was realy surprised when I read you're letter.From the picture I saw,you guys resemble Zoro alot.  
I would realy like to meet you two soon.It must be great to be from the future.Zoro's told me soo much about you two,  
you three seem to be realy close.I never thought anything like time travel could be possible.I have soo many questions to ask you two,  
but they wouldn't fit on this paper,so I'll ask only one question,what are communicators?There must be tons of inventions that would help my navigation.But I think I'll use the "old fashion way".I wish you guys could visit,but Zoro keeps talking about time distortions,so I'll just writing to you both.My letter sounds pretty dull,but I'm so exited,I'm lost for words.I'll write a better letter,once I know what to say.Don't worry,you're secrets safe with me.

you're new friend,  
Nami.

"Peaple shouldn't know too much about thier future."Kikyo said.  
"Exactly,but I think we'll have fun visiting Zoro without him knowing."Hotaru replyed.Kikyo grabbed her bow and some aarows.  
Hotaru grabbed her transformation pen.Hotaru walked out the door,followed by Kikyo,who closed the door and turned off the lights.  
Back on the ship,while everyone slept,two peaple were walking on the deck.  
"So,you wanted to ask me something"  
"Yes,I've been feeling funny everytime I think about this girl I uh used to know."Zoro replyed.  
"So you decided to ask me of all peaple"  
"Yes."Zoro said,looking at the wooden floor.  
"Well,you came to the right person."he said,walking out of the shadows. 


End file.
